Letters to Real Life
by CrazyR5er
Summary: In The 5th grade, They were Both Loser. They only had One Friend. When they Start writing letter to each other they click like that. Now they are 16 and Ally finally meet Austin in Real life and hang out with him for 3 weeks. Are those 3 weeks going to be the Best time of her Life or Well it be the Mistake of her life. Auslly! It will Happen.
1. Chapter 1

_Letters to Real life._

_Chapter One: How it started._

**_*Six years_ ago***

_"_Ok Class! We are going to something new today!" Ms. Luna, Ally's 4th grade teacher said. "We're going to do pen pals! I already pick out you Buddy! Also You have to sent a picture of yourself." Ally wasn't ready for that. She had Glasses and Braces plus She wasn't skinny like other girl, she was Plus Size ,well that what her Mom said. "Allyson." Ms. Luna said. "You have Austin Moon!" She nod and Smile. '_Wow a boy! Just My Luck._'

"Patricia Maria De la Rosa! You have Dezmond Worthy! Ok Class! This is your home work and Turn it in tomorrow. Have fun!" _Ring!_ The Class left and Ran home. "Hey Ally! You want to come to my house?" Trish said. "I can't. My dad wants me to come home. I see you tomorrow." Ally said and Walk home.

_*At Ally's House.*_

She was Thinking about Austin and What he look like. "I'll bet he's Perfect. Brown Hair, Brown eyes, Tan , and Have a great smile." She giggle to herself.

_Dear, Austin_

_I'm Allyson Dawson. Call me Ally, I bet you have a lot of friends, for me I only got one friend. Her name is Trish, we been BFF Since PRE-K. I'm not like other girls, I get pick on a lot of how I look. They call me Ugly or Fatty Ally. You might call me that when you see my picture. I'm a loser but I have a friend. Well Talk to you later._

_From, Ally The loser._

_***4**_** day later***_  
_

"Ally Look like you got a letter before everyone else!" She said and Pass it to Ally.

_Dear, Ally _

_I'm Austin Moon and I'm a geek too. You can tell by my Picture with my thick Glasses and Braces. I think you're beautiful to me. You're Real Beauty, I hope you know that Ally. I don't care what size you are. I would never call you FATTY ALLY! That a dumb nickname! At least you don't get call Four-eyes Austy. Ally I wish I can Met you one day. I really need a friend.  
_

_From, Austin Moon. The true geek._

'He called Me Beautiful!' Ally Thought.

***Today.***

Ally Pov

I used to be called Fatty Ally but After My Weight Loss and Taking my Braces out and I wear Contacts, I'm Ally now but I wasn't going to change my what Austin told me. I still talk to Austin and He had a Makeover too. He was happy that he got his Braces off and Got Contacts too and He told me That He was A lady Man but He don't want a girlfriend at his school. The only girl in his Life is his mom, sister, and Me!

_Beep! Beep! You got Mail!_

I jump to my Laptop and Saw it from Austin.

From: Austy!

To:Als!

_Hey Als! Guess what! My dad has to go to this Meeting in Miami for three-week and Guess who get to Come! I can finally See you! Can't Wait to see the real you._

_Bye, Friend. See you in a Week!_

"Ahhhhhhh!" I yell and Jump on my Bed! "Ally! What going on?" My mom said. "Austin coming to Miami for 3 weeks and He going be here next week." I said Happily. "Someone in love." I did had a crush on Austin. I hadn't seen him without his Glasses and Braces. I bet he look cute with his blonde hair. "Earth to Ally. Dinner Ready." My sister Lily said. "I'll be down there in 5 mins." She sigh and walk off. I can Finally see him.

***Next Week***

From: Austy

To: Als

_Meet me in the Wonder Fields at 5:30 Sharp. Can't wait to see your beautiful face._

He know what to say. I took at shower and Change in to a white tube dress with a jean vest. I curl my hair and put on alittle of lip gloss and Eye shadow. It 5 o' clock. I grab my White Flat and walk to my bike and Ride to the Wonder Fields and closer to see my True love.

When I got there I didn't see him. I only saw grass and Flowers. I lay on the grass and look at the Sky. "It a Bunny on a.." "Skateboard." I stand up and saw A cute Blonde guys with Hazel Eyes and He was Tall and Muscular. I can see his Abs thur his White V- neck and Had Roses in his hand. "Austin?" I said. "Ally?" I smile and Ran to him. "Austin!" I hug him tight and Laughing. "Ally, I can't believe it You. You're still Beautiful." He said and Pull out of the Hug. He push a pair of my hair Behind me Ears and smile. "I just can't believe it you." I said. "3 weeks with you Als." "What about school? You going to..." "Don't WORRY! I'm going to Marino High School." "That My School! We can go to AP World History!" I said Happily. "Remember I already took that in the 9th grade." "Oh yea. I guess we have a free period." I said and Giggle.

We walk around and Talk about our life and How are looks change us. "Hey Als?" I look at him and Smile "What?" "You never told me your Middle Name. I only know Allyson Dawson." "I'll tell you if you tell me Yours." "Deal. My Middle Name is... Monica." I look at him and Giggle. "Don't Laugh! It weird. Now tell me what your Middle name." He said. "Ok. Allyson Baltimore Dawson." I said Shyly. "That Beautiful Like You." He said.

I smile and Look deep in to him Eyes. He was Leaning in and So was I. I felt his Lips On my's and It felt Awesome. His Tongue was Fighting My's and I felt Him Bit My Lips, It was WEIRD but In A good way. "I always wanted to do that." Austin said. "Me too." The sun was going down so I had to Go home. "I have to go. I wish I can Be With you Tonight." I said. "Who said You can't? My dad got me a room for myself." "Austin! We're too young." "No! No! Not that! I meant We can Watch Movies and Cuddle. Isn't that what girls like?" I nod and Smile. "I'll text my dad and Tell him I'm going to Trish House. I need to pack my bags. Write down the Address and I meet you there." I said. He nod and Wrote it down. "I see you At the Hotel." He said and Smile. I ran to my Bike and Rode home.

**For Ally Dress: womens-fashion/feminine-lace-tube-dress**

**Did you like it? Is it Bad? I know Ally wasn't Plus size but it My Story! I'll try to update on Friday or Saturday. Crazy For Auslly! Bye!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_Letters to Real life._

_Chapter Two: My's Dream Night... Mare_

"Hey Als." Austin said and smile. "Hey Austin." I said Trying to not look at his Abs thru his V-neck but I've Fail. "Like what you see." He said and Leaning on the door. Totally, but I just push him out of my way to the penthouse room. "This is Huge." I said and Spin around. Thank to my dizziness I fell on top on Austin and Now my face is 3 in, away from his face. "Having fun there?" He said cocky. I don't remember him being so cocky, I'm starting to hate it! I did my fake laugh and got off of him. He told me that I have a bedroom with a bathroom just for me. "Thank Austin. Let me change and We can start movie night!" I said and Walk to my room. The room was huge, The wall was Black with white dots, The bed was a king size with black covers and White and Black Pillows. The Bathroom was White and only white. White Floor, white Bath tub, White shower and White Walls. It look like Heaven in a hotel. I change in to a yellow Tank top with black short. I know this are Austin's favorite colors and I want him to beg me to be with him. I know it sounds crazy but It going to work. "Come On Ally,The movie starting!" I sigh and put my hair in a pony-tail.

When I walk out I heard "Hey Baby... Yea, Miami Great... No I'm not hanging out with Ally...I bet she still fatty Ally... Haha, Yea I call you later... Love you too." I hate Him! I thought being with him was going to be the best. I thought I was his only girl! I THOUGHT HE LOVE ME AND NEVER CALLED ME FATTY ALLY!

I walk to the couch and saw far from him."Finally! Let start the movie." He put in Saw II and he know I hate Horror movies. I just wanted to leave and forget about him. During the Movie He was Texting and laughing. THAT IT! I sigh and When to my room and slam it shut. I call Trish and Told her what happen and come pick me up. I hate that someone who change also change their ways too. I grab my bag and walk to the door. Before I open it , Someone knock on it. When I open it, It was a boy who look like Austin!

"Ally!" He said and hug me. "Who are you?" "It me, Austin! You know the super smart guy." I look at him crazy, and laugh. "You're funny! Now who are you really?" "What up Nerd boy!" I turn to see the fake Austin smiling. "Wait! You have a Twin!" I said. "Yep. That D-bag is Ross. We always dress alike." He said Smiling. "I was about to punch this Jerk for calling me Fatty Ally." I hiss and grab Ross shirt and whisper "Don't ever call me that or I make your life a living Hell!" He nod and I let him go. "Sorry for giving you the wrong room number. I'm On Level 20. Come on." Austin said grabbing my hand. It felt Awesome. "I've seen that you are wearing my favorite Colors, It look cute on you." He said while walking to the elevator still holding hands with me! "Thanks." I blush and smile, when the Door open I saw Trish Mad as hell.

"You! You try to make this the worst night ever! I'm going to Kill you!" She said While choking Austin. "Trish stop! That was his twin Ross. Austin is a sweetheart." I said when I pull her from Austin. "I can breathe!" Austin said. "Sorry, I'm Trish!" "Austin, and It ok. Usted es fuerte para una mujer joven y bonita."**(1)** He said. Trish blush and giggle. "Thank you. Ally I like him! I wish I had you than Dez as a Penpal." "You had Dez! He here with us too. He talk about you all the time." Austin said and laugh. "Really! How about we all hang out tomorrow at the Sonic boom." We agree and after Trish left, Austin and I when to his room watch 'Letters to Juliet.' When he was about to go to bed I sneak in there so I can sleep with him. " Why are you in my bed?" he said. "I don't like sleeping alone. Can I sleep with you?" I ask. "Of course." He said. "Let me Change quickly." I nod and Wait for him.

5 mins later,

When he walk out, He look so sexy! He was shirtless and only have on sweatpants. "I'm sleepy." He said and Got in the bed. He smell like a fresh summer bress. He wrap his Arm Around me And Pull me close to him. "Night Ally." He said "Night Austin." He clap his hand and the light when off.


	3. Chapter 3

_Letters to Real life._

_Chapter Three: Get a life. No Problem!_

**I'm going to skip the boring parts**! **Ok, Here what happen **

**1. Austin met Kira**

**2. He Spending more time with her than Ally**

**3. Ally Hate her and Had a makeover**

**4. She Change her Attitude and Made a Fake I.D.**

**Now To the Story!****  
**

Ally POV

"Ally! WAKE UP, ITS TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Lily yell. "OMG Lily Leave me ALONE." I shout and got up. It been one week since Austin been here and forgot about me already. After My shower I put on a Blue tube top , Black Jeans, And Black Leather Jacket with Black high tops. I've just dye my ends blonde and Flat Iron it. I walk downstairs and saw lily playing with her braces. "Stop it. If you keep playing with it you're going to Bracket!" I said. "I hate them!" "I know but before you know it, You're teeth will be perfect." I said. She smile and Hug me. "Now come on we're going to be late for the first day of high school." I said. Lily skip 8th grade and Now she with the big kids. "KIDS! Wait!" My mom yell and had a huge smile. "Lily and Ally! My babies! Lily in High school!" She said and took pictures. "Mom!" Lily cried, She starting to sound like me Finally.

**At School**

When I got to my Locker and Saw Ross by my locker. '' Hey Als. Like the outfit." He said and wink. "I like the abs Ross." "I try my best." He said so cocky. "So I heard you made a fake I.D." He whisper. "Who told you?" I hiss. "Trish." He said and Smile. "Welcome to the Club, Dawson.'' He said and Pull out his. ''It feel good to be in the club." I said. He smile and sneak me a kiss Good bye. I roll my eyes bye and Heard "ALLY!" Cassidy and Trish. ""Girls!" I yell and Hug me. "You change! You kiss Austin! Badass!" Cassidy said. "I kiss Ross and Yes I had a makeover." "I have to say ,You look -" "Sexy!" Elliot said and wolf howl."Shut up Elliot!" Trish yell. Kira and Austin walk in hand in Hand Gigging and Smiling. "I hate Kira." Cassidy said. "Why?" I ask. "Her dad own Starr record! She's Rich! Now I'm the Second Rich girl." Cassidy's Mom id a Model while Her dad an actor.

_**RING! RING!**_** RING!**

First Period is Drama. Shit!

**After School:**

I was going to Austin's Place and went I got there, Kira was there. "Austin, Ally Here!" She said and Smile. Austin Smile at Kira and Told her to wait in the Room. "Ally! What are you doing here?" He ask rudely. "I wanted to hang out with my Best friend.' I said and Roll my eyes. " Well Best friends need a Life. So you should get one." IS HE TELLING ME TO GET A LIFE! "Ally, don't take it like-" "Just Stop Austin! I have to go and Get a LIFE!" I shout and Point the middle finger at him. "Bye Austin 'Fucking' Moon!" I yell and Walk to the elevator. I hate Life, It a Bitch like Austin. When the elevator door was about to close Austin stop it "Ally don't be like this." I just Stay Quiet and roll my eyes. "Just Leave Austin." I whisper. He look at me and Nod. I press the Close Button and Sigh. I called Ross to see if he was Busy.

"Why?" He ask

"Austin told me to get a life."

"Sooo?"

"I want to go to Club 21." I said.

"That a crazy Club Als."

"Well I want to go crazy!" I said.

"Fine. Pick u up at 10."

"Ok. Bye!"

You want me to get a life... I'll get one.

**At Ally's Place **

_9:30 PM_

Mom is at work and Won't be back until tomorrow and Lily is at a sleepover, Perfect.

_**KNOCK,**_** KNOCK!**

"Coming!" I open the Door and It was Trish. "Ready to Dance!" She said. "Yea! I need to get Dress." "Let Me Help you with your Make-up and Hair. I want you to look Sexy for All the Boys!" She said and Giggle. "Haha, Where Cass?" I said as we went to my room. "She At the Club Already." "I forgot it Cassidy, She don't wait for people." I said.

_10:00 PM_

"I'm Done!" Trish said. My Hair was Curl to my back and I was Wearing A tight Black V-neck Dress that show my Hips just right! "You look Great Als." "Thanks! Ross just Text Me, He's here." I said while Putting on my Black Pumps.

_**HONK!**_** HONK!**

Trish and I walk downstairs and saw Ross in his Yellow Mustang. When I go in He JUST HAD TO KISS ME. "Really Ross!" I said. "What can I say?" "You have A Girlfriend, Remember!" "We Broke Up. Where Trish?" "She Riding in her own car." "Great, Just you and me" He said and Kiss my neck. "Ross!" I said and giggle. "Really Als, Have fun!" He said. "Yea but Not in a Car!" I said and Push him off. "Just drive to the club and we'll see what Happen."

**At Club 21**

The Music was Loud and There was Drunk Teen everywhere, I like it! "Hey Ally!'' Cassidy yell. She was with her Boyfriend Trevor and They were Drunk, You can tell by the Puke on Cassidy's Dress. "OMG Trevor Buy Ally ,Trish,and Ross Drinks! Now!" She Shout. "Hey Ally, They are doing Karaoke. You should do it." Trish said. "I need to be Loose before I do that.

**_1 hour later_ **

"Hey I'm Ally Dawson and I'm Awesome!" Everybody was Shouting and Cheering. I was Wasted and It was The Best feeling ever. "I'm going to sing a song by an Awesome Girl."

I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started

Get this party started on a Saturday night  
Everybody's waiting for me to arrive  
Sendin' out the message to all of my friends  
We'll be looking flashy in my Mercedes Benz  
I got lot of style, check my gold diamond rings  
I can go for miles if you know what I mean  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started

Pumping up the volume, breaking down to the beat  
Cruisin' through the west side  
We'll be checkin' the scene  
Boulevard is freakin' as I'm comin' up fast  
I'll be burnin' rubber, you'll be kissin' my ass  
Pull up to the bumper, get out of the car  
License plate says Stunner #1 Superstar

I jump on the Nearest Table By Me and Started Dancing.

I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
Get this party started

Making my connection as I enter the room  
Everybody's chilling as I set up the groove  
Pumpin' up the volume with this brand new beat  
Everybody's dancing and they're dancing for me  
I'm your operator, you can call anytime  
I'll be your connection to the party line

I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
Get this party started  
Get this party started right now  
Get this party started  
Get this party started  
Get this party started right now

Everybody was Cheering for Me and Screaming 'Ally D'. "Yay Ally!" Cassidy Yell and Pass out. I ran to Ross and Kiss him . After The Club, Ross didn't wasn't to drive so we walk home. We were Falling on people Lawns and Laughing so loud. When We got to my House, I just Black Out.

_**Next Morning**_

"Ally!" I woke up and Saw Austin, Kira, Mom, and Lily was Look at Me. I pass out on the Front Lawn and Ross was No where to be found. "Ally! What Happen?" "Hanging out with Cassidy." I said. "Why I'm Wet?" My Hair was Damp and so was my Dress. "It was Raining Last Night." Kira Said. "Where Am I!" Someone yell. I turn and Saw Ross on the Roof. "Hi Mrs. Dawson!" He said and Smiling. "My Head hurt So Bad!" I said. Before You know It, I was Puking behind the Bushes. "Eww, Really Als." Ross said when he got down. "Were You Drinking?" Austin said. "Why would you Care?" I said While walking well Trying to, but I fail. I Slid on the front door because of my huge headache. "Ally D! You Rock!" The Boy from the cross the road Yell. "Thank you!" I said Back and Wave. "Ally what the Hell Happen Last Night?" My mom ask. "Party, Singing, Cheering and Blacking out." I said and Smiling. "It was Awesome!" Ross said. "Well, Ally is Grounded for 3 days and No reading for a Week!" My mom said. "I hate You!" I yell and Run to my room. She Know I love Reading and I was Even that Drunk! I wish I can Run away.


	4. Chapter 4

_Letters to Real life._

_Chapter Four: FIGHTS&Thrusts _

**I'm sooooo sorry! I've been Busy and I went to see R5! It was Rossome! Ross smelled so good!**

**Now To the Story!****  
**

Ally POV

When I got to School, Everyone was looking at me and clapping for me.

"Ally D! Ally D! Ally D!" Everyone was Yelling and Cheering! Everyone one hug me and asking me to sit with them at lunch or phone number. I'm popular, I'm finally Popular. "Omg Ally!" Brook, One of the Popular girls, smile and look at me. "I like your Shirt. The Pink Cross go great with your Eyes. Anyways, I wanted to ask you and Your Boy toy, Ross to come to My Beach Bash. I would love it, if you come." "Sorry, Brook. I'm planning a trip. I'm need to leave town for a few weeks...or months." I said like a badass. Everyone Gasp and I heard "Ally turn in to a badass!" "I like this Ally." "I want to be her now!" I look at Brook and Smile. "Ally Dawson..." She said and walk up to me closer. "You have earn my respect! I love this girl! Come, Als! We have a lot to talk about!" Brook said and Grab my hand. "Sorry Brook, But Rossy At my locker. See you at lunch." I said and Wave bye.

"Hey Als. You look Sexy today." He said and Kiss me right on the lip. I didn't pull away until I've heard a loud sigh. I turn my head while Ross start kiss my neck. I look at Austin and try to push Ross off. "Hey Austin. Damn, Ross!..." I thought about Messing with Austin."This Isn't The bedroom or Car." I said and smile. "Ohhh... Let go to the car!" He said and smile. "Dude!" Austin said And Push Ross.

"What the Hell, did you do to Ally!" Austin PUSH Ross in to the Locker. "Now you Care About Ally? What about Kira!? Huh, Austy?!" Ross turn and look at us. Before you know it, Austin Punch Ross in the Jaw. "Fight fight fight!" A crowd came and watch us. "Ross! Austin ,We're just Playing! Come on Ross!" I said but Ross didn't listen. He punch Austin In the Nose and shove him in to the Locker and Threw him down on the floor. "Stay away From Als, You don't Care about Her than I do. Come on" Before Ross could Finish, Austin kick Ross on the Back, and It look like it Hurt. "I care much about her then You!" Austin Grabs Ross's Hair and Slam him Head to the Locker. "Never! Ally is my girl!" Ross yell and Punch Austin in the Eye and Slam his face on the floor. "Break it up!" I yell and pull Ross, and Kira ran to Austin and Grab him. "You're Not my Brother any more! I HATE YOU ROSS!" Austin yell and Spit Blood out while Getting pull away by Dez.

"Ross! Your face!" He had a black eye, his lip was Bust and His Nose was bleeding. He 'shh' me and smile. "It ok. I'll Heal. Austin been having Problem lately, and we've only been here for 1 week." "Maybe, I should Talk to him. You know, Just Austin and I." I said Rubbing my Arm. "Als..." "Ross. He's going crazy because Of me!" I said and Sigh.

I look deep in to Ross's Hazel Eye and I broke Him. "Fine.'' He said and Sigh. "I knew I can Crack You." I said and Kiss his Cheek.

_After School:_

I bought my guitar and Saw Austin at the Wonder Field looking the Clouds. I walkover to him and lay next to him. "Why aren't you with your Boy toy?" Austin said. "Ross isn't my Boy Toy." I said and sigh. "Well, You always Sucking on his Face." I look at him and Sigh. "We do more than that! We talk,Text Each other, Hang out. He's my close Friend." I said. "Whatever." He said Darkly. Really Austin! Good Thing I've bought the guitar. "I know , what can Make you Feel Better!" I said. "What?" He said and Look at me. I Got my Guitar and Play a Song we Love:

_The flower said, "I wish I was a tree"  
The tree said, "I wish I could be  
A different kind of tree"  
The cat wished that it was a bee  
The turtle wished that it could fly  
Really high into the sky  
Over rooftops and then dive  
Deep into the sea  
_

He look up and Smile. He grab my Guitar and Sing along.

_And in the sea there is a fish  
A fish that has a secret wish  
A wish to be a big cactus  
With a pink flower on it  
And in the sea there is a fish  
A fish that has a secret wish  
A wish to be a big cactus  
With a pink flower on it_

And the flower  
Would be its offering  
Of love to the desert  
And the desert  
So dry and lonely  
That the creatures all  
Appreciate the effort

Et le jackalope a dit  
"Je voudrais être un yeti  
Pour voler dans la nuit  
Et m'en aller loin d'ici"  
Mais le yeti a dit  
"Je voudrais être un monstre marin  
Pour pouvoir rentrer dans la mer  
De tous les requins"

And the rattlesnake said  
"I wish I had hands so  
I could hug you like a man"  
And then the cactus said  
"Don't you understand  
My skin is covered with sharp spikes  
That'll stab you like a thousand knives.  
A hug would be nice  
But hug my flower with your eyes"

The flower said, "I wish I was a tree"  
The tree said, "I wish I could be  
A different kind of tree"  
The cat wished that it was a bee  
The turtle wished that it could fly  
Really high into the sky  
Over rooftops and then dive  
Deep into the sea

_And in the sea there is a fish  
A fish that has a secret wish  
A wish to be a big cactus  
With a pink flower on it  
And in the sea there is a fish  
A fish that has a secret wish  
A wish to be a big cactus  
With a pink flower on it_

_And the flower_  
_Would be its offering_  
_Of love to the desert_  
_And the desert_  
_So dry and lonely_  
_That the creatures all_  
_Appreciate the effort_

"Best Song Ever." I said. "I've Never understand the French Part." Austin said and Smile. "It said '

And said jackalope  
"I want to be a yeti  
To fly at night  
And I go away from here "  
But the yeti said  
"I want to be a sea monster  
To return to the sea  
Of all sharks "

"Oh... I've Should have taken French and Not German. Deutsch Klasse ist Dumb." " German class is dumb!" I said and Laugh. We Both Laugh and Smile. We Just Look at the clouds, It was Perfect. "What Happen to us? It only Been a week and We are going crazy and losing it." He said and look at me. "I got caught up with Ross." "I fell for Kira." I look at him and Smile. "It 8, I have to go home." I said and got up. "Me too. I have to talk to Ross." He smile and grab my hand. "Come here Baltimore!" He pull me in to a tight hug. "Shut up, Don't said my Middle Name Out Loud!" I said.

"BALTIMORE! " he yell and Spin me round. "Monica!" I yell and Run to my Bike but Austin was Faster and Grab me. He lift me on his shoulder. When we got to my bike, he put me down. "Get in the Basket!" Austin said. "What?" I said. "Get. In. The . Basket. I thought you had a 4.5 GPA?!" "I do!" "Then Do it!" "FINE!" I got the Dumb Basket and wait for him. Then I was moving, I turn around and saw Austin riding the bike. "Austin!" I saw we was on the road. The Street Lights were on, The sunset was Lovely and The Clouds look like super soft Pillow. Perfect , Just Perfect. "We're here!" Austin said with a smile. "That was fun. I'm glad that we got to hang out." I said and Hop out of the basket. "Well, I want to take you to the Fair. Tomorrow Night, at 6?" He said Shyly. "I would love to." I said with a huge smile. "Great! See you later, at school!" I nod and Smile."Bye Als." "Bye Monica." I said and Smile.

BEST. DAY. EVER!


	5. Chapter 5

_Letters to Real life._

_Chapter Four: Diss& Crazy people!_

I was waiting for Austin on my front porch. He said He was going to pick me up 6, Now it 7:30! _**CRASH!**_ Now It raining... HARD! He forgot! He forgot about our date! That Jerk! I look at my Yellow Sundress and white vans that I wore to thinking about dying my hair red and move to New York. I'm Better off there than Here. Meet a random dude Have Kids and Then Get Marry, He left me and I just Date more Guys and find the 'one'. "Ally!" Someone Yell and making me look up to see who it was.

"Ross?" I said and Frown. "Hey. What up?" He said and sat by me. I've slip a tear and sigh. "Austin Diss me. We were going to the fair..." "He left with Kira." I look at him and more tears came out. "What! He diss me for Kira! Kira Fucking Star! Fine then! I'll just forget about that two- face, jackass, Monica Moon Boy!" I sob and lean on Ross's shoulder. He kiss my forehead and rub my hair. "Stop falling for Austin!" He said and Looking at me.

"You need to be with the right guy, And Guy is Me!"I look at him and Smile "Ally, I love you!" He yell "With All My heart! I love your Eyes, your Hair, Personalty, I love that you can be you! Ally, I'm Truly in Love with you!" Ross said and look deep in to my eyes. His Beautiful Hazel Eyes. He leaned in and so did I . He close the gap and I felt...Everything! It wasn't his normal Kisses, This one was Wow. Austin was long gone. It Ross turn.

**Monday:**

_RING, RING, RING!_

I walk to my locker, with My pink heels and Pink mini dress. "Hey Als!" Austin yell and run up to my locker . I just ignore him and grab my Books and White Jacket . "Als, I'm sorry that I forgot about" Before He could Finish , My new Boyfriend ran up to me and Lift me up. "Morning Babe. You look Beautiful." Ross said and Wrap his arm around me. "Hey." I said and kiss his cheek. "Austin. Hi." I said and Fake smile. "I have to see Kira. Bye Als." He said and sigh. I look at Ross and Frown, "What Wrong? Is it Austin? It his Fault for forgetting about you, and Thanks to him, I wouldn't be dating the most good-looking girl in the school." Ross aid and Smile. "You're the best Boyfriend ever. I'm glad that I've pick you. To Think, I was gonna Move New York, Dye my hair red, and Have kids with a rock star." I said and smile. "Well, We can do the Having Kids Part, but with a condom." He whisper. "Ross! You Dirty Boy!" I giggle and Hit him playful. "I have to go. I don't want to be late for Math. See you at Lunch." I said and Kiss him bye. "I'll walk you at your Next class After P.E." I nod and walk off to Math.

The one thing I hate about Math: Austin Moon is in it and sit right next to me. When I got there, I got a lot of wolf howls and Winks for Guys and looks from Girls. "Sorry Boys, I'm taken." I said and Smile. Cassidy look at me and Smile. " Oh, Ms. Dawson! Who the Guy that with you?" She ask old fashion and sat on my Desk. "Well, Ms. Summers, I'm with Ross. He finally did it!" I said and Smile.

**Austin POV**

I was walking into class and heard Ally and Cassidy Talking. "He finally Did it!" My life is Over. I've mess up big time. He had sex with Ally! She really change! "What about Austin?" Cassidy said. Yea! What about me. "I gave Austin Many Chances but He always Mess it up! Ross know the Right things to do and say! Austin, He's a good guy, but Kira is The one for him. I thought I'll be with him by now." Ally said. She had Feeling for me! Now, She with Ross! How did I lose her to Ross. I know I've been a Bad friend and Been Hanging out with Kira But, What do I what to do to be Ally's Choice.

**Ally POV**

I saw Austin walk in with his head down and sat by me. Cassidy look at me and walk to her Desk. Austin look at me and Open his mouth, but I just stop him. "I don't want to hear it, Moon." I hiss and turn from him. "Ally, I'm sorry!" He yell and hop up from his seat. Everyone was looking at us. "Austin. You're making a scene!" I said. "I don't care, Ally!" "Well I Do!" I yell and Drag him out the classroom. "Ally, I'm sorry." He said for the 50th time. "Austin, I don't care! You forgot about Me! I was sitting out in the RAIN!" I said and Push him. "But, Thanks Austin, If you came,I wouldn't be dating Ross!" I said and smile.

"So, Don't Be sorry. Just Stay away from Me. No, How about forgetting about Our Friendship like is Never Happen!" I added and walk off. Austin Pull me Back and We were face to face. "I'm Not giving up without a Fight. You're My Girl, Ally." He said Huskily. "I'm Nobody Girl!" I hiss. "That's what You Think, Dawson But, In your heart, You still Want me." He said and smile. "Keep Dreaming, Lover Boy. " I said and Pull my wrist out of his hand. "You should Think about Kira and Only Kira, Moon." I said and Walk off. I heard Him Laugh and walk off. He lost his Mind! Was He Jealous Of Ross? Now, I know Austin like me now but He going to get over me like that... I hope.


End file.
